The Legend of the Wolf
by chevere
Summary: There is a myth among wizards about the origins of the world... and it will affect the marauders...
1. The Myth

A/N: All the characters belong to JK Rowling, schoolastic, bloomsbury, warner bros... I do not gain money for using them so please don't sue. Some characters are my own (Diana, Athmos, Senda, Marcia, Urusmal, Rirnef, Tobias, Andrea, Elizabeth, Isabú, etc...) but as I said I don't make money out of them so you can use my characters free of charge.

I had to repost it because, as my father sweetly put, it was crap. I will be posting this then in a different order to make it more bearable. 

You can, of course, skip this chapter and go ahead to the next chapter. This is just a small setting for the events that will take place later on in the story. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Legend of The Wolf: the myth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Albus Dumbledore paced through his office, walking around in circles, scratching his beard with his left hand, while holding his wand on the right. He approached the pensive and tapped his head with his wand, but just as his thought had reached the pensive he took it back into his own head.

He paced some more around his office before he came to a halt in front of one empty wall. 'Alohamora' he whispered and a secret drawer opened before his eyes. There were many archived folders, all labelled and with precise dates. His hands recovered the bunch of folders, taking one single folder which had a strange label. It said: _"Here follows the events of 1975"._ Dumbledore opened it and took a paper that looked like a magazine article, this had the following handwriting inscription on its top: 

_Exhibit A: The myth._

_Lovegood, T. (1960). All you wanted to know about the myth on the foundation of our universe. The Quibbler, 66, 25-26._

Beneath it, the article read:

_"Urusmal was the first God ever to exist. He was created by the fusion of particles of nothingness, magic and mud and dust. Modern-day wizards usually ignore his existence and focus more the applicability of their own powers, but there is more to our magic than we allow ourselves to think of. _

_Urusmal, the first, looked upon him and all was empty. The universe was an immense nothingness, and he was sad. He then evoked all his mighty powers and decided to create masses of energy we call stars. But the nothingness around him absorbed all the things he conjured. At seeing this he decided to create the universe that is simple like a sandbox of something-ness where he can play and create. He has, of course, created several universes that are parallel one to another. Most universes are interlaced and connected to one another (there are specific portals in some planets, planet earth has several of them, as it is specifically stated in the book 'Of parallel and perpendicular universes' by Karen Ayemeknuts, thus making planet Earth a logical pathway planet to several alien species.)_

_Wizards expert in the subject have agreed (or at least most of them have) that the universes created by Urusmal are, put in a simple simile, like several elaborated hamster cages interlaced to one another. The pathways, or 'wormholes' as they are called by the muggles, are of an almost hydraulic complexion._

_After creating these, Urusmal finally was able to conjure the stars. Stars are in fact light balloons full of live, death, energy and a little bit of nothingness, therefore becoming pathways once all their energy is extinct. For a while their light, their birth and death amused the One. _

_It was later on that the First created the worlds. At first just masses of cosmic rubbish put together. And he was entertained by their spherical figure. After a while he was bored again, and so he decided to create others like him so they would be entertained together. _

_He split amoeba-like and from his stomach was born Psycalo, the god of thought and reason; from his limbs was born Dävi, the goddess of life; from his hands was born Tinmãto, the god of darkness and despair; from his feet was born Óliga, the goddess of dreams, hope, light and wishes; from his head was born Homogollön, the god of death. These are the secondary gods. And they, along with Urusmal created a lot of changes. They created waters and trees and valleys and galaxies and stars in a constant sandbox game. _

_It is said that Urusmal and the secondary gods created evil and good not as different things but a single one. There are no real antitheses in any universe. Evil must exist in order for good to exist and vice versa. Life is a required if there is to be death. Thus, as much as a creature is able to stretch his or her own lifespan, no creature is ever able to live forever. Death is usually the change in outer complexion of the creature. Most gods have already died and been reborn a minimum of 1.000.000 times. The only creature known to wizards able to imitate this cyclic death-life of the gods are the phoenixes. _

_It was some time later that the gods decided to create, of course, more gods: the minor gods. There are gods for everything. The ancient Romans and Greeks and Egyptians were not in the wrong track when they believed that there were gods that control everything we see. There is a god who specializes in the air (Wakanambe), fire (Ghrrouth), in the placing of moons (Guanicú), and in taking care of certain creatures like canines (Rirnef) or rodents (Röus)…" _

At this point the journal article was broken as if someone had ripped the page apart in a rush. Albus Dumbledore sighed and put the folder over his desk table and sat across it, his hands upon his knees. He stood up again and walked toward his pensive...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A/N: I know I shortened it a lot and right now it doesn't make sense, but it will! It will! I promise!

Here follows, again my long authors's note. 

It's been almost three years since I first posted this story, but a new and improved version is needed due to the inconsistency of the original one. (Or so the author feels)

This new edition, I hope, will be better than its precursor, and I think it's worth to read it, even if you have read the first version of it, I have added some things I think that are relevant to the plot and eliminated others that are not important at all. 

The characters have their own personalities, although I have studied my mischief-making friends to make the marauders characters realistic so I would like to thank them for all the inspiration they have proven to be.

Finally, I'll repeat that almost nothing on this story belongs to me but some of the characters and the plot, and as I do not get paid for writing these stories, I have no problems with allowing people to borrow them. 

The plot was never intended to be a Mary-sue so please, if you feel it is so, tell me and I will correct it. 

PS: please forgive me for my lousy use of the English language. Please have in mind English is not my first language, but feel free to criticize my work as harshly as you would criticize a native speaker. Reviews are welcome and encouraged and if you ask me to review your work, I will, but please do ask, otherwise I will carry on with my studies (which is what I should really do instead of writing in here)

PS2: I dedicate my work to Joltz and Blaise, though it may never achieve the greatness of their work, this is just a token of my gratitude towards you two. (If you haven't read any of their work look up for them, they're great!)

_The long thank- you list:_

_First of all I want to thank the people who read this and most of all the people who review my work, it is an honour for me. It is a great gift you give me by allowing me to improve._

_My parents for beta-reading this story the first time I posted it._

_For my own army of marauders... of course you are not mine... but you are my inspiration... awww... you know what I mean..._

_thank you Pedro, José Luis, Victoria (Vi_Q), Nicolás, Roselyn and Mayra... although you have been my greatest headaches at times (and some of you still are) I will still cherish the moments. Some of them anyway._

_Thanks to my mischief making cousins: Javier, Louran (Bones or whatever they're calling you nowadays), Albert, Maria Fernanda (Marifaty) -you foursome have been the best cousins I could have ever asked for-, Ricardo (Kaos), Fernando (THE Nando), Ramiro –I still dread seeing you all together since I always seem to become the principal target of your pranks, but I love you guys just the same and I reckon you have helped me out when I have been about to get caught (specially you Nando, thanks!)._

_Thank you Saci and Karla, although you are more of a crazy-boy-hunters pair... you two nuts make me laugh with your audacity. I could easily write some characters in your resemblance but they will never be as good as the real thing._

_Thanks to 'La Legion del mal'... You are all evil and you know it!! Phew... come to think of it... I only get to mix up with the badies. How come I grew up to be such a good girl? *Leo starts making fun of her* Shut up Leo! Anyway I am not as bad as you are, you pervert! I know you too have done things like that but I am the only one brave enough to say it..._

_Anyhow... thank you all. And thanks to all the wonderful people I forgot to put on this list due to my premature Alzheimer ;P... this line is for you ~~~. (So I can't draw a straight line even in a computer... so what? What are you going to do? Punch me? ...OUCH!)_

_Finito._


	2. tlw In the Beggining

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling, schoolastic, bloomsbury, warner bros... I do not gain money for using them so please don't sue.  
  
 I forgot to say "the lady of wolves" is something that comes BEFORE Isabú exists, so therefore, everything since this chapter is a story developed twenty years before the first chapter. These "lady of wolves" are a series of chapters that have a common story.  
  
Sorry for not telling you before! And sorry for breaking my "no author notes" promise. I couldn't get a hold on myself.  
  
 Oh! and just to let you know things between rackets [] are thought-speech dialogues.   
  
  
  


  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Lady of Wolves: In the beginning.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  


  
[I don't know, Sirius. I don't like to go out when it's not with all of you. Besides we shouldn't...]  
  
[You sound like a Prefect!]  
  
[I AM a Prefect!]  
  
[Please Moony! We always go out when its full moon... and you know Filch gave Peter and James detention for the thing that happened last Saturday.]  
  
[ We were halfway through the portrait... if only Wormtail could stop gasping at every single thing James do! ] Said Remus exasperatedly.  
  
[At least he had the decency to close the map before he gave it up. Well, it's no big deal anyway; we knew that map by heart already... But, changing the subject, what do you say? Are we going out tonight? ] Sirius pleaded.  
  
[It will be too dangerous. What if you can't control me by yourself? What if I hurt someone?]  
  
[Nothing will happen; I promise. Please, I hate being trapped. You are my last hope! It will be boring if we don't go out tonight... you cannot leave me by myself, that would be awesome dull] he looked at his friend who was not very convinced about his idea [Please Moony! I hate-]  
  
[-being stuck inside this place] Remus finished Sirius' sentence. Moony narrowed his eyes [I am sure I will regret this.]  
  
* * *  
  
The sky looked beautiful, it was a clear sky. The full moon shined through the window where a girl stood, looking out at the sky.  
  
The girl smiled. Her prediction about the full moon was right, that night looked lovelier than ever before. Carefully, she got dressed. It was a habit she had developed: every last day of full moon she would walk outside to her front yard and gazed at the moon.  
  
She missed her home. She missed her grandmother, but she couldn't go back: not after what she had done.  
  
She bit her lips as she remembered her nightmares of that night: a man... or was it a wolf? He was calling her name. He wanted something she had. He was... close. She could feel him. He was here.  
  
No, he couldn't be here! How could he? He lived only in her nightmares... or did he...? She felt fear invading her; she felt the urge to run back to her house... 'Coward!', She reproached herself, 'you are a useless coward like you always were... and that's why they're dead... because you are a stupid coward!'  
  
The cold winter wind hit her face as she slowly walked back. She held the stone on her necklace. The necklace her grandmother had given her. The necklace that made her feel so strange and powerful. This was the first night she had dared to use it. The necklace made her feel strange, as if she could listen to the smallest sound of the mice... as if she could smell everything at once ten times stronger. She could even smell her sister, back in the house. She could smell him.  
  
Her heart was beating fast as she walked faster. Maybe she would have to face him. Goosebumps ran through her spine.  
  
The night was peaceful and quiet, too quiet for what it should be. Suddenly, a howl filled the air, making it dense. The girl stood terrified. Unexpectedly, two figures appeared within the darkness of the wood.  
  
[Moony, we have to go back, mate. Moony? Hey Moony, are you listening to me?] Said Sirius frightened; he knew his friend had also noticed the harmless girl.  
  
Sirius, not knowing what to do to stop him, ran quickly and stayed between the enormous werewolf and the girl. He didn't know what to do. He knew his friend would attack him if it were necessary to bite a human being.  
  
' Is it you?' the girl whispered, no one answered.  
  
The werewolf gave a shove to the big black dog in front of him. 'Oh Dear! Moony won't forgive me if I let him bite her' Sirius thought, running as fast as he could to stop Remus from biting the girl. Too late, the werewolf was dangerously close to the girl.  
  
'STOP!' she yelled, showing the stone of her necklace. She didn't realize what she was doing.  
  
And to everyone's surprise, the werewolf stopped on his tracks.  
  
[What the-?] Sirius reached to say in thought-speak.  
  
The girl stood still and almost as amazed and scared as Sirius. All of a sudden, the werewolf fell onto the floor, motionless, and gradually started to go back into his human form. The werewolf, Moony, became completely human. Sirius looked at the girl, she was focused on the werewolf, so then Sirius could become human again.  
  
'Can anyone explain just what happened?' Sirius said in amazement.  
  
' You are not he.' she said to the motionless Remus, a bit relieved, a bit confused 'you do not smell like he does' she confirmed. She heard noises in the bushes and understood. He was leaving. Whatever he was, he did not want to be seen.  
  
'Ouch!' complained Moony  
  
'Are you okay?' inquired Sirius  
  
'I'm... fine. w- wait a minute.' he looked at the full moon, frightfully 'the sun hasn't rise yet, so how come am I here?' Remus was confused. But he spoke in a low voice so that the girl wouldn't hear.  
  
'I- I don't have any idea, Moony, but maybe the girl knows' whispered Sirius pointing his finger to the girl.  
  
'Are you all right?' Moony asked her.  
  
'I- I don't k- know.' she said.  
  
' I didn't bite her, did I?' he asked his friend.  
  
'No, you didn't, you simply... turned back... I think the girl has something to do with it... Moon, I am as lost as you are!' confessed Sirius.  
  
The girl watched them talk. She heard them even though they were whispering. She suddenly seemed very tired and in some seconds she had fallen asleep hitting the floor with a loud thud. Sirius held her until she opened her eyes.  
  
'Easy, steady now. how do you feel?' Remus asked.  
  
'Fine.but, who are you?' she whispered weakly.  
  
'I am Sirius Black, and this is my friend, Remus Lupin' Said Sirius from behind her.  
  
'My name is Diana' she replied, with a marked Spanish speaker accent 'What happened?'  
  
'I don't know, we've just found you.' Sirius lied.  
  
'I thought I saw a werewolf here and.' She looked troubled.  
  
'A werewolf?' asked Lupin, trying to make it sound ridiculous.  
  
'How did you find me?'  
  
'We saw you unconscious on the ground - or at least we thought you had fainted or something. It was pretty scary.' Sirius lied -again- quickly.  
  
'Thanks for worrying,' Diana smiled, after some time of silence she rolled her eyes to the floor shyly, 'I really appreciate your help and I don't want to be unfriendly but I think I should be going by now.' she said softly, then she turned back and started to walk.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, 'we better get the hell out of here, fast' he said. Sirius became a dog again and watched the strange girl go back to the house; he was very lucky, because as soon as the girl disappeared, Remus became a werewolf again.  
  
* * *  
  
'Yeah, you're right. That's awful weird.' nodded James as Sirius and Remus explained what just happened last night. 'Are you sure that's exactly how it happened?' asked James, for the fifth time.  
  
'I'm telling you, it was awesome... and when the girl was gone, Moony became a werewolf again!' Sirius continued.  
  
'I've got to see that with my own eyes' Padfoot decided as he messed up his hair with his right hand.  
  
'Don't count me in! I have to make my homework for muggle studies.' Remus grumbled.  
  
'Haven't you done it yet?' Peter asked him, it was a silly question to make, but it was typical from Peter to make a silly question, so no one really minded replying anymore.  
  
'Moony, are you really going to stay to do your homework? I mean, you have plenty of time now that we are on Christmas holidays.' asked Sirius, he was always the first one to look up for troubles and adventures.  
  
'Yesterday was the last day of full moon...'said Remus 'I could do with a night of sleep...' Remus saw James look at one of the girls that walked beside them on the crowd towards the library as if pointing her at Remus and raised his wand before Remus quickly added 'but if you are to change your mind about hexing me in front of Andrea, then...'  
  
* * *  
  
That night, James looked outside his window wishing he could be there. It had been dull of them to talk about their plans out loud on the school corridor. Snape had heard them and he told professor McGonagall they would run away from the castle that night. She didn't take her eyes off of them the whole night.  
  
Then, they went out with the Invisibility Cloak James owned when a terrible thought appeared on Sirius' mind:  
  
'We never saw where the girl went, and it is very possible that she is not coming out!' he said.  
  
'You say that we escaped from Hogwarts, then went out from Hogsmade and just here you realize that you are not sure where the girl is?' complained James in a hushed whisper.  
  
'Well, you didn't think about that possibility either.' Sirius shoot back, a little annoyed.  
  
'Because I trusted you would find her!'  
  
They went there anyway, but they didn't find Diana. James got a little disappointed; but the next day they were on the road again, only hoping to catch the mysterious girl on their way.  
  
* * *  
  
Diana looked at the sky. She looked inside the house; she wondered whether she would be captured on her second night going out. She disliked breaking the house rules, especially when she hardly knew her sister and felt rather more like a weight than a visiting sister. But at the same time, she was terribly _bored_ and she wanted to see the snow that had fallen for the first time that winter. It was the first time she saw snow, so she was very enthusiastic about going out.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a familiar voice interrupted Diana's thoughts.  
  
'You have to talk to them. I have no where to go now... I can stay at Hogwarts for these holidays but I reckon I have nowhere to go when the term is over.'  
  
'See? That's what I meant earlier... I know your family is terrible but maybe you shouldn't have said THAT to your mother.'  
  
'Don't lecture me again. Will you Remus? She deserved it. Besides I can't stand them any longer, any of them... ever since I came to Hogwarts they have been nothing but a pain... I put up with it long enough. I am not a kid anymore!'  
  
'Anyways, with or without Regulus on the Slytherin team... we will win the Cup this year'  
  
'No doubt about it.'  
  
'Besides, I'm the best player of all times!'  
  
'Yeah, sure!' said a voice with a sarcastic tone.  
  
'I tell you what, you are the best player ever and I just love full moon'  
  
* Laughs *  
  
'Who's there?' Diana demanded. Silence remained for a while. Then, four boys came in front of her eyes, she didn't recognize any of them. One of them looked at her, like analyzing her face and then smiled, she couldn't deny the boy was very handsome.  
  
'Hey, Prongs! This is the girl I told you about!' he said  
  
'Do I know you?' she asked trying to get a better look of them. She couldn't see far. She had the sudden realization that she had left her glasses at home. The necklace was not a lot of help when it came to vision.  
  
'Wow! Did you forget about us already? We were the ones who found you on the woods!' he smiled at her.  
  
'Oh! Sorry, It's darker now, I didn't recognized you' she said apologetically.  
  
'It's okay. I can barely see with this light' he kept smirking.  
  
'But. wait a minute, you were only two that night, weren't you?'  
  
'Yes, I am James Potter, we haven't met yet' a new boy said reaching her hand. The boy rumpled his wild black hair, 'and he is Peter Petigrew' he continued, now pointing at another boy 'we call him Wormtail because he eats worms along with hamster tails.' he said with a malevolent grin.  
  
'Hey!' Wormtail protested.  
  
'You can call me Prongs as well' the untidy-haired boy said.  
  
'I am sorry, but I don't remember your names' she apologized to the other two.  
  
'I'm Sirius Black - but you can call me Padfoot!' said the first one, who was still smiling.  
  
'My name is Remus Lupin, the boys call me Moony, though.'  
  
Diana was just about to introduce herself when.  
  
'And you are Diana, aren't you?' Sirius interrupted with a grin.  
  
'Yes' she smirked, it was cute of him to remember her name 'but my friends call me "Hobby", though. I gather it is some type of bird of prey... a hawk I guess... they call me that because-' she began to explain before she realized she was talking somewhat dorkyish... not that she had anything against intelligent people, but she didn't want to look boring in front of her new-found friends.  
  
'Pleased to meet you.' Sirius beamed, without minding a bit of her nerdy outburst. He took her hand in his and kissed it. Diana's heart pumped a bit faster almost at the same time her head told her that this particular type of boys were trouble. Handsome, gentleman-like boys are always trouble and she knew it well too much to trust someone like this again.  
  
'Owwww! That is so sweet, Padfoot!' Prongs jerked, the small watery-eyed boy giggled. Diana felt a little bit ashamed.  
  
'Oh! Shut up, Prongs!' Sirius mumbled as he kicked his friend playfully.  
  
'Hey! Cut it out! I wasn't the one who went all "heartbreaker" on the lady!' the other replied.  
  
'So, how old are you?' Remus asked her, ignoring his friends' game.  
  
'I'm 15, what about you?'  
  
'We're all 16. But sometimes they act like they are 5 years old.' he answered.  
  
'I can notice so.' she concluded just before a snowball landed on James' hair.  
  
'Now this has gone too far... SNOW WAR!' he shouted and snowballs were thrown at Moony and herself.  
  
They played with the snow for a long time, then, they stood there talking and joking until 3:10am. By that time, they were already sort of friends. Not close friends, but certainly friends.  
  
Of course, the four-some had to lie about themselves. The rule of secrecy towards the muggle world they took very seriously (in spite of their disrespect for other types of rules). they soon were playing the game where you have to choose an annoying person to share a desert island with.  
  
'Now it's my turn!! An alien or the Komodo dragon?' James asked Diana.  
  
'I'd choose the alien!' Interrupted Sirius.  
  
'Nah! The Komodo dragon it's the coolest! It eats it's pray without killing it' laughed Remus.  
  
'Hey! It's my decision! And I choose the alien'  
  
'See, I told you she wouldn't listen to you!' gagged Sirius.  
  
Diana smiled, but then her smile faded away.  
  
'Is there anything wrong?' Remus asked.  
  
'It's just that I miss my friends back home' she smiled weakly.  
  
'Where are you from anyway?' Inquired Sirius, who was making a snowball.  
  
'I'm from Latin America' she answered. 'My full name is Diana Carolina Senda Moy Martinez. I have my grand grandmother's name.' She said with a sigh 'It's sort of a family tradition' she replied. Sirius' eyes met James', and then they both stared at Peter who was looking sleepy.  
  
'SURPRISE!!!!' Sirius and James shouted at the same time.  
  
'Ouch!' Peter protested. Sirius and James had attacked him with their snowballs.  
  
'So, what's your phellitone number?' asked Remus. Diana thought about that question.  
  
'I'll tell you tomorrow' she beamed maliciously 'Well, I better go before someone discovers I'm missing'  
  
'So, see you tomorrow night?' Said Sirius with a flirting tone.  
  
'I'll be here at one O'clock. I can't go out before. Someone could notice I'm not there' She answered, waving her hand.  
  
The guys saw her leave.  
  
* * *  
  
The night after that, she didn't even stop looking at the sky that night. She just went out just in time to meet the boys. They were already there.  
  
'Hello!' Diana greeted her friends.  
  
'Hullo' said Remus, James waved and Peter smiled.  
  
'What took you so long?' Said Sirius.  
  
'What took me so long? I am just in time!'  
  
'No, you're not' Sirius answered teasingly  
  
'Yes, I am'  
  
'No, you're not'  
  
'Are you two finished?' said Remus a bit annoyed at their bickering.  
  
'NO' Diana and Sirius replied at the same time, but just as Diana turned to her opponent she felt cold ice against her back. She squealed and jumped before realising that Sirius had put snow inside her winter coat. Sirius, Diana, Peter, James and Remus laughed.  
  
'So... tell me... how does it feel to be a wizard?' She finally asked.  
  
Remus looked at his friends, Peter was a little paler than James. Sirius had opened his mouth in a horror expression. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.  
  
'C'mon guys! I have known that you're wizards ever since the day I met James and Peter!'  
  
'H-H-HOW DID YOU KNOW WE ARE WIZARDS?' Remus pronounced in an amazement tone.  
  
'Well, first of all, only wizards wear that kind of robes; second, only wizards use magic wands; third, it is not phellitone but telephone; fourth, you didn't know too much about soccer... and face it, we're in England! Here it's all about soccer; fifth.' she said briskly. Sirius let out a bark- laugh.  
  
'Okay, okay. You didn't need to be in the divination class to guess what we were. But how on earth you know about-about-about the people of our kind and about Hogwarts?' James said, still in amazement  
  
'Hogwarts? What's that?'  
  
'It's where we study. How come you know about us and not about Hogwarts?' Remus said, still with an inquisitive look in his eyes  
  
'That's a very logic answer; I'm surprised you don't know it.' Her voice dropped as well as her mood. ' My sister was a witch...' she paused, her expression transformed. Suddenly she looked very sad 'don't ask. I moved here some months ago. I haven't known anything about the wizard world since I left my home country'  
  
'You are not a witch, are you?' inquired Peter  
  
'No' she answered.  
  
'Then how come... how come you did that to me?' Remus said.  
  
'Did what?' she asked  
  
'Turn me back...'  
  
'I didn't do that!' she said 'I am a muggle... I... I could never do anything like that...' she trailed off 'must have been him' she said in a soft whisper, almost to herself.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Well. I think that 3 o'clock it's a good time to go back and catch some sleep' she replied quickly. She saw James shrug.  
  
'Good night'  
  
'See you tomorrow'  
  
'Diana!' Remus called after her 'do you want us to accompany you back?'  
  
'No, that's okay, thank you' She beamed at him, ignoring Sirius, who was now making fun of Remus proposal. If she knew what was to happen next, she would have accepted.  
  
'Ok, bye'  
  
'See you'  
  
Diana started to walk back; she was in the middle of the way when she saw it staring at her. The wind was running against his face. The wind changed its direction too late. Now she could smell his scent. Her blood froze. It was he.  
  
'Is it you?' her voice was trembling. If she didn't know wolves are unable to smile, she certainly would have sworn that the wolf had done so.  
  
The wolf became human. His black hair shined with the light of the moon and his blue eyes looked at her with a ravenous look.


	3. tlw Hogwarts

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling, schoolastic, bloomsbury, warner bros... I do not gain money for using them so please don't sue. Some characters are my own (Diana, Athmos, Senda, Marcia, Urusmal, Rirnef, Tobias, Andrea, Elizabeth, Isabú, etc...) but as I said I don't make money out of them so you can use my characters free of charge.  
  
  


   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Lady of Wolves: Hogwarts.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


  
'How could you forget your wand?' James looked at Peter 'Tsk, tsk, tsk, tks... honestly...'  
  
'Well, it could have happened to anyone!' Peter argued as he blushed deep red.  
  
A scream of pain made all of them shut.  
  
'What was that?' Sirius asked.  
  
'We better go and find out.' James looked at his friend.  
  
They ran, but when they got there, there was only a girl unconsciously lying down on the floor.  
  
'It's Diana!' Informed James, Remus had been the first arriving and was now checking for vital signs.  
  
'Is she?' Sirius went pale.  
  
'No. She's alive' informed Remus grimly.  
  
'What could have happened to her?' Peter was standing back.  
  
'It looks like someone attacked her' Remus concluded coldly 'she has traces of claws around her neck, as if a wolf attacked her, though it seems too specific to be a mere wolf, see? Is just around her necklace. We should take her to safety anyway.' Remus looked worried, but he spoke serenely.  
  
'With the muggles?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Yup' Said Remus.  
  
'But look at her... If someone did this, he -or it- did it on purpose. We can't let her with the muggles, besides, we don't know where are the people who know her. And even if we did, what would we tell them? We have to take her with us to Hogwarts.' Sirius said as Remus frowned.  
  
'The one who did this might know where we took her and would go to Hogwarts as well. It wouldn't be safe for us.' said Wormtail.  
  
'Hogwarts is the safest place she could be!' Sirius cried.  
  
'What would we say to the teachers?' Remus said unconvinced.  
  
'They don't have to know about it.' Sirius concluded, his eyes twinkled a bit.  
  
'What are you thinking on?' James asked, his lips curling.  
  
'Well, we could hide her in one of the secret passageways.' Sirius commented. James nodded.  
  
'Ok, now, who is going to carry her?'  
  
* * *  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, then, he looked forward. They were almost at Hogwarts he thought. They knew the old passageways by heart, so this was rather boring.  
  
'Hurry up in the front! Will ya? She is not as light as she seems to be!' Sirius protested.  
  
'Should we leave her here?' Asked James thoughtfully.  
  
'No, I'm thinking. She may wake up while we're not here. And she may need someone to take care of her. Maybe we should take her to Hagrid's.' Sirius changed the plan. 'Do you have the cloak with you?'  
  
'Nope, I forgot.'  
  
'Great!' Sirius commented wryly.  
  
'Why don't you and Moony go back to the common room? Padfoot and I will handle this.' James said to the quivering Peter. Peter only nodded as if those words had saved his life. Remus looked as though as he wanted to go with them but said nothing and followed Peter. They were to go back from under the statue.  
  
The noises of the Forbidden Forest were dreadful. Sirius and James' shoes made every kind of noise as they moved. They were walking carefully when a very familiar voice made them stop flat.  
  
'And where do you two think you're going?'  
  
'Huh, oh... not again!' Sirius thought.  
  
'Oh Dear!' James sighed and looked around, and then he looked at Sirius and smiled. It took Sirius only 2 seconds to realize he had the key to their freedom on his bare hands.  
  
'Ok, that's it I've had it with you two-' McGonagall begun.  
  
'Professor McGonagall! We're so glad to see you!' Sirius said quickly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  
  
'We are very, very sorry about wandering around in the middle of the night-' James continued, almost reading McGonagall's mind (it wasn't very hard since they knew that speech by heart).  
  
'But at this moment our primary dilemma lies in my hands.' Sirius interrupted, showing Diana. McGonagall gasped as she saw the girl for the first time.  
  
'We must take her to the hospital wing' Concluded James.  
  
'What happened to her?' inquired McGonagall, looking at the girl with concern.  
  
'We don't know.'  
  
'Poor thing... all right, take her to the hospital wing. Still, you were disobeying the school rules and I have no other choice than to take 10 points from Gryffindor and you both will have yet another detention!' McGonagall looked sharply at them, but her tone showed she wasn't angry. In fact, her lips were far from being the thin line that characterized her encounters with the famous rule-breaking duo.  
  
Sirius and James hurried in. They took Diana to Madam Pomfrey and after a few minutes, she was politely asking them to go outside ('Get out!'), and so they did.  
  
'Wow! 10 points from Gryffindor! I was expecting 20 for each one!!' Laughed James when they arrived to the dormitories. Remus and Peter were already asleep. And of course, Sirius had painted their faces with his bottle of ink.  
  
'Professor McGonagall should have been distracted' Sirius said simply as he placed a marshmallow on Peter's open mouth. Peter began to move his tongue, trying to eat the marshmallow in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
'Good Morning' Dumbledore appeared, walking through the corridor as the marauders walked towards their transfiguration class the next morning 'Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I'd like to have a word with you in private.'  
  
'O- of course, sir!' Sirius replied as quickly as he could.  
  
'Do not worry about professor McGonagall, she has granted you two permission to arrive late.' Said de headmaster.  
  
James and Sirius walked by the corridor- following the Headmaster-, until they arrived into an empty classroom.  
  
'Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I as a headmaster of this school would be very disappointed if two of my best students do not obey the school rules.' As Dumbledore spoke, Sirius and James gulped 'Still, I am very proud of the courage you showed by helping the girl who is now at the hospital wing.' he added while closing the room. 'Nonetheless, we have figured she is not a Hogwarts student... to bring a muggle into this school is a very severe charge so I would like you two to explain yourselves.' His penetrating stare fixed on the boys.   
  
The room was silent as Sirius and James looked at each other. There was no way they could get rid of this one.  
  
'We were out that night.' Said James. 'We are sorry we went out... but we heard a scream-'  
  
'And we found her-' Sirius provided. Dumbledore arched a brow.   
  
'We thought some magical creature had attacked her by the looks of it-'  
  
'So we thought she would be safer here-'  
  
'We didn't mean to-'  
  
'That is good enough.' Interrupted Dumbledore. 'But this will become a classified information. You should be aware that should the ministry learn about your implication on this, you two might be in great difficulties.' Dumbledore looked sternly at them 'Now, as you two were the ones who found her, perhaps you might want to know about her recovery' he paused 'She is doing very well. An interesting fact is that she is not too much affected; just a bit disturbed.'  
  
'What kind of creature attacked her?'  
  
'We are not sure yet.' Said the headmaster.  
  
'Is she going to stay here?' James asked  
  
'Until she gets better, yes. Then she will have to go, of course. I will talk to her and then put an oblivious charm on her.'  
  
* * *  
  
'¡no, no! ¡Mi familia... no! ¿Qué he hecho? Victoria... no a Victoria... ¡NO!' Diana moaned in her sleep... suddenly she calmed... and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
An old man with semi lunar glasses was looking at her. 'Good morning' he said.  
  
She felt dizzy, where was she? Last thing she remembered was... the wolf... there was more... but she couldn't remember it well... it was all fuzzy.  
  
'Good morning. May I. may I ask you a question?' she asked shyly.  
  
'Of course' the old man looked at her kindly.  
  
'Where am I?' she felt awfully puzzled.  
  
'You are at the hospital wing.'  
  
'What happened to me?'  
  
'That is certainly unknown.'  
  
She sat up on the bed, looked around 're-bone potion, lesion healer, phoenix feathers.' Finally she looked at the old man. By the way he dressed, she knew it could mean just one thing, a very weird thing, but very possible.  
  
'Am I at Hogwarts?' she asked shyly. For one second, she could swear that he was stunned.  
  
The man stood quiet for a while, then smiled, 'Yes, you are at Hogwarts.' he finally sighed.  
  
'How long have I been here?'  
  
'You are here since yesterday, Miss.'  
  
'Moy, my name is Diana Moy. And you are?'  
  
'My name is Albus Dumbledore'  
  
* * *  
  
After the transfiguration class, Sirius, James and Peter went to the hospital wing to see how Diana was doing. Remus was finally making his homework on muggle studies when he heard the rest of the gang walking in the library...  
  
'She is getting better; Dumbledore is going to see her.' Sirius confessed him. There was an expression of concern in his face.  
  
The gang left the Gryffindor common room in a hurry to wait for Diana to come out just outside the Hospital wing. However, when Dumbledore finally left the room, he walked past them rather hasty. They tried to enter to the hospital but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them in. She said Dumbledore had left her with strict orders that nobody should enter unless he/she was injured and to let nobody look at Diana.  
  
* * *  
  
It was not long since the rumor about the mysterious Hogwarts guest took over the school. She seemed to have come from inside the giant squid's stomach for some, others said it had been a student who had unsuccessfully tried to transfigure herself into a cat, but the best story yet was that she was a recent prey of a werewolf's bite (our foursome was particularly amused by this story since the moon had been getting thinner since long ago).  
  
The hospital wing's front door was packed with curious students who pretended to be sick just to get a glimpse of the guest. After a while Madam Pomfrey would only attend those students who had obvious injuries while Filch had presented a petition that would allow him to injure students who tried to fake illness... and got into a very bad mood when it had been denied to him.  
  
The marauders did not see Diana for two weeks, who had left the hospital wing two days after her arrival. Nobody knew where she had gone and some of them said she had just flown into the sky, taking with her the white hospital blankets. The only thing that was for real was that the gamekeeper had been hard to be seen.  
  
Remus had left his friends, who were now visiting Hagrid in hopes of getting information, and walked down to McGonagall's office. He sometimes liked to consult his homework with her so he could improve it. The boys, however, liked to make fun of him each time he did this.  
  
He arrived at the office and took a glance across the hall. There was nobody there. He felt a little disappointed; he had thought more people would be around to discuss their work with the professor. Sometimes there was a waiting line just outside her office (most of them were Ravenclaw students) and although it was boring to wait for hours at times outside the office, he sometimes enjoyed it. Especially when he chatted with Andrea Woods. She was brilliant, not to mention pretty, but it was very hard for him to talk to her in the Gryffindor common room, most of all because James and Sirius' constant jokes and pranks whenever Andrea approached him.  
  
Remus was still thinking of Andrea, just about to knock on Professor McGonagall's door when he heard the distinct voice of the headmaster from the inside of the room. It seems as if they were having a serious conversation. Remus didn't want to look as if he was eavesdropping, so he walked down the aisle and turned the corner so he would not be seen. Unfortunately, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked his way and stopped just before turning the corner. Remus was about to walk away again, but something about the conversation made him stay and listen.  
  
'What impresses me the most is that she seems to heal faster than any other muggle or wizard I have ever known.' Said Dumbledore.  
  
'Is she alright now?'  
  
'Yes, Minerva, if I didn't know she's here since two weeks ago, I would say she only suffered from a little faint. Poppy said the injuries were serious; we must investigate what they are. I am quite sure there might be something in our library that could be helpful.'  
  
'So, this means we still can't tell what attacked her?'  
  
'Precisely.' Dumbledore confirmed. 'And we still have to send an owl to the ministry reporting our situation, now that the word is out. We cannot risk the ministry finding out on their own. '  
  
* * *  
  
There was a knock on the door in Hagrid's hut and the door opened to show Remus. Inside, Hagrid, Peter, James and Sirius looked at him.  
  
'Hey! Come in! Long time no seen!' said Diana flashing a smile towards him.  
  
'Are you okay?' Remus asked at once.  
  
'Yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. It's not like an elephant walked over me.' She replied rolling her eyes in mock boredom.  
  
'So, he really told you that you could stay here?' Sirius asked gladly. Still he wondered why had Dumbledore changed his mind.  
  
'Yes' she replied sadly.  
  
'Hey! What's wrong with you? Dumbledore said that you could stay and you look like you had fallen from a broomstick!' Sirius reacted. They were all eating their dinner with Hagrid.  
  
'It's because they don't know what she has' Said Remus darkly. 'I overheard Dumbledore talking to McGonagall' he added.


	4. tlw Tail, fur, paws and fangs

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? I don't own Harry Potter's characters, they're Rowling's. And I don't own daffy duck either!

By the way… In this fic I don't have fang because I thought that being a dog, it probably would be too old when Harry goes to Hogwarts… and before I forget… thank you oh mighty Joltz for letting me use your story as guidance! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Lady of Wolves: Tail, fur, paws and fangs

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Finally, the headmaster had admitted that a wandering girl had been rescued from the forbidden forest and that it had been a miracle she had gone that far. The girl would be staying at Hogwarts until the ministry decided what to do with her. The fact that she was indeed a muggle girl was not mentioned. At first, when the announcement had been made, everyone had wanted to take a look at the intruder that walked through the corridors of Hogwarts along with some of the most popular students of the school. All the students wondered why was a girl, seemingly from another school, allowed in Hogwarts? After a few days, however, nobody seemed to care. 

Diana sat in Hagrid's hut and patted Spot's head. Spot was the big black and fierce looking dog that Hagrid owned. It looked a lot like Sirius when he transformed. Diana bit her lower lip as she reached Spot's ears. They were so different here in Hogwarts, at least James and Sirius were different. They had all these girls following them wherever they went and they would be showing off all the time.

The girl rose to her feet. She could be collected, she thought, she wouldn't mind how queasy she really felt. She would be taking one room for herself, but somehow… the thought of it was not calming. Not really. She began packing her things in a bag. Not that she had much, but it was better to pack than to remember the conversation she had with the headmaster some days before.

_*Flashback*_

_'But, sir, that's impossible, we are in the last quarter of moon' Hobby said turning her face to Dumbledore. 'Couldn't it be just a simple dog?' She asked desperately. Dumbledore sighed and she looked at the phoenix perched just besides the desk. 'It cannot be a werewolf.'_

_'I agree with you, Miss Moy. However, if it is not a werewolf I fear that whatever hurt you is a creature capable of powerful magic. The ministry would like to examine you, but they have agreed that the research will take place here in Hogwarts, being the safest place you could really be.'  
  
_

_'But… but what will happen to me now?' her voice was shaking and she felt her heart right on her throat._

_'You will remain at Hogwarts in a special chamber, and do not worry about your personal articles. We spoke to your sister already and she sent us some muggle money we'll change to buy whatever you need, you'll buy your personal articles tomorrow with the gamekeeper.' _

_*End of flashback*_

'Hullo. How are yeh doin'?' Hagrid came into the hut.   
  
'Fine, thank you, Hagrid' She smiled and then she saw Sirius, James and Peter coming in.

  
'Hi' Hobby shoot an inquisitive look at the guys who looked very jovial, 'Did I miss anything?'   
  
'Oh, no. You would not understand. It is about something we did to a mean person' said Sirius.  
  
'Yeh don' tell me yer doin' any o' yer pranks ter harm Snape, do yeh?' Hagrid was busy boiling water to make tea.  
  
'Don't worry, he may live', James smiled widely while messing his hair with his right hand.  


'You should check that' said Diana earnestly to James. Everyone looked at her without understanding.

'Check that Snape lives?' asked a confused Wormtail. 

'No. Not that' she made a dismissive gesture with her hand and then looked straight at James, 'you should check that tic of yours' Diana repeated, 'could be a psychological problem… you're always touching your hair. It looks silly' James blushed slightly pink, looked up and muttered something about all girls being crazy about him and not knowing how to control it. Peter looked frightened and was staring at Sirius' face.

'What do you know?' spat Sirius, stepping in for his friend.

'I know because you look like girls. Always worried about your looks, give me a break!' she accused him rolling her eyes at Sirius.

'Oh really?' he said menacingly. 'At least I don't look like a big fat cow!' 

'Better to be a cow than a self-centered pig! I really can't believe you guys! You are so cool when you are not in Hogwarts but once you're here you act like jerks!'

'Watch it, brat!' roared Sirius.

'Oh, I'm sorry Sirius… I really should apologize to you for offending your boyfriend!' Diana replayed hotly, sparing a glance at James, who was now too busy with his snitch-catching routine to pay attention to his arguing friends.

'Enough yeh two!' Came Hagrid's roar from the kitchen, while Hobby and Sirius remained staring daggers at each other. Eventually they looked away, and Hagrid went to fetch the cups.

'It's not like you are forced to hang out with us.' muttered Sirius when Hagrid was out of earshot. Diana walked out of the hut and Sirius followed her. Then she whirled around to face him. They were inches apart from each other. 

'Fine! Then maybe I won't hang out with you.' she hissed in a dangerously low tone.

'What's keeping you?'

At this point, Diana stormed out with a small grunt, leaving a very annoyed Sirius standing outside the hut. He saw her leave for a while before resolving to come inside the hut where Hagrid had knowingly put four cups of tea over the table. 

* * *

Diana marched up to the lake and sat down at the bank, making sure she was nowhere near the giant squid's current location. That creature made her nervous, although she had seen magical animals before; sea creatures were not of her total liking. 

She cast a look around her. All Hogwarts students were enjoying the thin layer of snow that covered the world. All of them in groups and practicing spells… was this how Victoria had lived when she was in her school for witches? The thought of her dead sister made her insides squirm with guilt. 

Thinking about her present situation also caused her to be a little nervous. Dumbledore had performed some spells on her so to guess what had happened and what kind of animal had attacked her with no success whatsoever. The marks seemed to fit a werewolf, but that was just out of the question. The only way, it seemed, was to wait until the full moon and hope for the best.

And then again, there was Sirius. When he was in the spotlight he would be like a model, his words carefully chosen like a dignified narcissus. When he was around her and his friends he would be a five year old jerk, she thought. Diana was sure he would make her stick to her words and ignore her for the rest of the time she would be staying there. That was too bad, especially because she would miss talking to Remus. Now that was a decent gentleman! Not like that idiotic show-off!

'You like him, don't you?' came a voice from behind her and she whirled around to face Remus. He was standing behind her, his eyes narrowed because of the wind that stroked him in the face and his hands on his back. A mocking smile was making its way out of his mouth. 

'Excuse me?' She blurted out, bewildered. 

'_You_ like Sirius.' He replied shortly. Not a question this time but a statement.

'You sure are eloquent! What did they… it was James, wasn't it? James told you! Only someone with a livid imagination such as his would jump to that sort of conclusion!'

'A little touchy, aren't we?' his eyes sparkled with mild interest.

'Why did your _masters_ sent you here anyways, Remus?'

'Don't start paying on me your frustration. You know that won't do. I came in peace.'

'Peace's fine, as long as I don't have to be around him. I just can't stand Siri-'

'That's rubbish. You two can get along fine, now come on, we'll take your luggage to your room and then we can get to the Gryffindor common room and-'

'But that's impossible. How am I to enter a common room? I am not allowed there and if people see me-'

'Right… we'll figure out something, don't worry.'

Remus extended a hand to Diana and helped her up. She looked up at the ever-grey sky and walked toward Hagrid's hut. 

The boys had already left. They didn't seem to be too close to Hagrid, just in slightly friendly terms. The girl and the half-giant, however, had become sort of fast-friends. She had come with the gamekeeper in order to be out of sight of the students: being in the castle would probably end up with her meeting the students, and although she could meld in, there was always the risk of being found. She had taken an immediate liking to Spot and, although not very helpful with the neatness of the place, she had proven to be very entertaining.

Taking her small suitcase she said goodbye to her friend and his dog and marched with Remus towards the castle. She was led by Moony to her new room. Obviously, being a prefect and her friend, Remus had been assigned to take care of her. He didn't give her a tour and they were both quiet most of the time, but the silence was comfortable all the same. 

Remus would eventually mention something she should remember. Like a step she should jump or a stair that would change at certain time of day. And then it happened: she put her foot in the wrong step of the staircase and got stuck. Synergy made her stumble and gravity made her fall. She extended her arms to hold the impact against the marble stair and that's when she saw it. Diana's expression was horrified. Grey fur was growing in her arm. 

She stood up quickly and covered her arms with her sleeves. No. She couldn't be a werewolf, could she? What would happen if she turned into a werewolf right now? Was that possible? She saw Remus looking at her. Had he noticed? He surely didn't like werewolves… what would her new friends say if they discovered? They surely would never talk to her again. She checked her arm again: normal.

'Are you alright?' asked Remus. He couldn't have noticed, could he? 'I told you these stairs were tricky.' he added. Diana sighted, he hadn't noticed.

* * *

'And then they took my underwear… I don't know how on earth did they get it… I mean… who would give a Slytherin the password to our common room? And that darn bird flying it around…' complained Peter. Sirius' eyes turned in order to face wormtail with a glint of mirth.

'It would be nice to do something like that to old Snivellus.' muttered James absent-mindly. 'Check.' 

Sirius eyed the board, finding himself lost and so did the one move he knew that could save him: he flipped the board. ('Hey!' came the pieces' protests.)

'I'm bored.' announced Padfoot.

All of a sudden, the door to the room was opened to reveal Remus and Diana.

'Took you long enough.' remarked Sirius in a flat tone.

'What are you doing in my room?' whined the girl. 

'Playing wizard chess!' answered James brightly, 'care to join? The looser has to make a strip show!' he added.

'No, thanks.' Diana snorted.

'Fooling around Sirius' girl… tsk, tsk, tsk… that's a no-no Prongs!' Remus taunted and then smirked at her and winked, catching the poor girl off-guard.

At this Sirius shot a very nasty glance at the werewolf to then suddenly find the scattered pieces of chess very interesting. 

'One game and then we'll go.' Promised James. 

'Deal.' Diana agreed.

'Against Padfoot.' Added Remus.

'WHAT?' Said Diana and Sirius in unison.

* * *

'Moony, why did you do that for?' Said Sirius when they were on their way to their common room later that day.

'Do what?'

'Making me play against her.' 

'I did it because you never get along with girls. You never like girls. You, my friend, are sexist.' Said Remus evenly, yet the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly.

'Are you calling me a gay?' exclaimed Sirius brusquely. 

'No, I am calling you a sexist. There's a difference different.' Replayed Remus.

'Just because I don't like any girl from school… that doesn't make me a gay.'

'And Diana?'

'Downright annoying!' admitted Padfoot.

'Changing the topic.' Interrupted James 'It is quite disturbing to know that some Slytherins have the Gryffindor password.' 

At the mention of this Sirius got an attack of bark-laughs. His eyes became watery. 

'What so funny?' asked James suspiciously.

'They didn't have the Gryffindor password, I gave them Peter's briefs… you should have seen his face when they gave it to the squid!' Sirius roared with laughter.

'Oh, that is so _professional_ of you, Padfoot!' said Remus sarcastically. 

* * *

That night Diana had a hard time to sleep. She dreamed about turning into a werewolf in front of her friends, and then she had her worst nightmare. The one she had every single night since her family was murdered: a sea of red. Her nightgown covered in a thick layer of dark red. Blood. It was everywhere. In her hands. In her hair. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts. One large gash crossing her abdomen. They were all lying in the floor. Her brother. Her sister. 

Diana ran up to her dying sister, the only one who still had some life left in her body. 'I forgive you.' She said and then died. Her eyes still open, but looking at something unseen to Diana. And from behind her, came his laugh. A sick laughter. She wanted it all to stop. Held the corpse of her sister tight, afraid to let go. Shuddering at the echo of that laugh. And silent tears escaped her eyes. Would he ever stop laughing? She closed her eyes and hoped it would all end. She hoped her wounds never to be tended. She hoped to die. And all she could hear was his wicked laughter, mocking her from behind.

Diana woke up sweating. And she felt something itching across her whole body. Grey fur was growing from every inch of her small frame. A loud "plop" was heard along with a funny feeling on her back and she realized, struck with awe and horror at the same time, it was a tail. 

She calmly waited for the rest of her body to become un-human, as if, without knowing, she had been waiting for it to happen all the time. She didn't stop at the werewolf's level, and she became more and more a wolf. She didn't stop changing until she became completely a wolf. She waited for the animal instincts to battle with her own mind as it happened to animagi and werewolves, but the mind of the wolf didn't come. 

After a few minutes she stood up. She was in deep trouble. Four legs. Yup, definitively big trouble. These were the things that could only happen to her and Daffy Duck! She tried to walk and at first it was quite difficult but then it became easier until she jumped out of the mattress. She still could feel the necklace. Its stone almost burning her – currently thick – wolf skin. After a few minutes testing her new body, she decided it would not be too good for her grades to disappear for months and then return in the body of a wolf. Maybe there was no way back to her human form? She imagined how life would be like in the wilderness. 

Was she a werewolf? Impossible. It was almost new moon. There was no way she could be a werewolf… but then… what was she? She decided there was one person in Hogwarts who would most certainly know. And so, she left her room in order to find professor Dumbledore. 

However, as easy as the plan seemed to be, her attempts to find her way across the school were unsuccessful. Furthermore, she realized she did not know where Dumbledore's office was! 

Up stairs, down stairs… everything was fuzzy. How could people be able to guide themselves through this place? Wizards must have a great sense of orientation. After a while, the only thing she wanted was to go back, but she didn't know how. Wandering aimlessly, she started to go in circles. She went up, down, left, right… but the door to her bedroom was somehow unreachable. What would happen if she could never find the door? Would she be lost forever in the castle? Was that possible? She hadn't seen a single soul since the boys left her, would anyone find her?

As if as answering to her silent prayers, a voice broke her thoughts. Somebody was walking toward her. She was not alone! But… she was wolf. It would not be pretty to explain being a wolf, even to a wizard. She had to get away quickly, but she realized there was no way out but the way she had came in. She was trapped, and someone was getting very near her. There was no escape. Someone was near. She could smell his scent, quite a familiar scent at that. She could listen to him.

She stood still trying not to be seen by him. The boy, she recognized to be Remus. He looked at the room and saw the wolf with a necklace across its neck.


	5. tlw Werewolf!

Disclaimer: Rowling owns them. Yes, precious. She does. And we wants it, but we'll never owns them, Gollum! Gollum! – and whoever is in charge of Tolkien's copyright owns Gollum!

A/N: Thank you so very much for being so patient! As you know I have lost my Internet at home and I am at exams right now… 

Thank you so very much for those of you who review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The Lady of Wolves: Werewolf!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Remus felt his knees get wobbly under his own weight. His sense of smell told him it was her. That werewolf –no- wolf, it looked like a wolf. She looked like a wolf. And had that strange necklace to prove it. Yet it seemed almost impossible.

[I'm dead meat.] She said [Uh? How did I do that?] Her voice was the same, but the noise was not a sound, but a message in thought.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but his voice seemed to be missing. His bluish grey eyes were wide open now.

'D-D- Diana?' He said with a quivering voice. 

[That's my name!] She chirped in an ironically cheerful tone [So, how are you doing? I'm doing perfectly fine. Nothing abnormal here… unless we get to the fur and jaws, of course] she paused. It definitively wasn't her normal self. [I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before] 

* * *

'This is a mess.' Said Sirius, 'Not even I can be this messy. She's had this room for about an hour and it already looks like the remains of some war.' He looked at James who was scavenging through the contents of a drawer. 

'Why would she leave her room, though?' asked James idly.

'Well, maybe she had to go to the little muggle's room, don't you think?' Sirius shot a sly grin towards James.

'I wish she was back already. That butterbeer's tempting.' Replied his companion. Peter being too absorbed watching his heroes talk to participate.

'She'll be back here soon enough to annoy us.' guaranteed Sirius.

'Nothing can compare to the sense of smell of a wolf and you know who's tracking her down.' Agreed James. 

'He's the only one who can stand her anyways.' Commented Sirius nonchalantly.

'I can stand her!' protested James, 'I think she doesn't look that bad when she isn't wearing those glasses of hers.' He added with a sly grin.

'Not you too, for crying out loud! Don't mock me, James. I am really not interested in this one.'

'Remus is right, you're gay then.' 

'Why can't I just not be interested in any lady for the moment, huh?'

'What's wrong with you? You used to switch girlfriends faster than what it takes Evans to win house points at Charms until…'

'I don't want to talk about that.'

At that moment the door room opened to reveal a very pale looking Remus but before anyone could even ask he raised his hand the way he always did when he was out of air and had really important news. 

'Dumbledore's' he gasped 'coming this way.' Pause. Take deep breath, 'Quick! The cloak!' He ordered and in the blink of an eye his friends had already complied and without a further word they left the scene faster than a paranoiac chased by his shadow.

Remus remained in the room for a few seconds, his face straightened and slowly walked outside. He walked out and sniffed the air. His keen sense of smell told him his friends were gone. He could hear their rushing steps far away. He whistled. The grey wolf entered the room and Remus cautiously closed the door behind them.

'Can you turn back?' he asked quietly. The wolf just stared. 'I don't like lying to Sirius and James', he confessed.

[We already tried. I can't. I can't control it.] Was the reply. 

Remus looked at Diana with a concern face and bit his lower lip, 'can we talk now? I will take you to Dumbledore later, as I promised.'

[Fine. But I get to make the first question: How on earth did you know I was the wolf?]

Remus' lips curled. 'I guess you think it is common to see a wolf with jewellery around here, don't you?' his eyes turned slightly darker with his next comment,  'Besides, I recognize a werewolf's bite when I see one... you had one in your arm that night'

[You would not know that!] She said. [For you to know that you would have to be a-] she cut herself and her eyes grew wider.

'-A werewolf myself.' Supplied Remus. 'Alas! Yes, I am.'

Diana stared at him. [It was _you_.] She said in a low growl.

'I thought you would be better than that.' He replied wryly. 'It was not full moon, remember?' 

Her eyes were locked on his and for a minute she seemed embarrassed. A pregnant pause followed. 

'You should have allowed them to know. They will find out anyways.' He said looking at the doorknob. 'They found out about me.' He added. 

[I will tell them… just not now. Please? I do not want them to look at me as if I was… I don't want them to pity me.] Another long pause followed. [Have you… have you ever… bitten anyone?] She hesitated to ask that, but she couldn't avoid it.

'Yes'

There was a silence, an uncomfortable silence. 

[I'm sorry] She replied earnestly.

'Don't. He deserved it.' Remus mumbled. Diana could see Remus' eyes shining with anger for a while. 

[If it was not full moon. That means no normal werewolf could have bitten me, right?] 

Remus looked at her. An inquisitive eyebrow shot up. 'Yes', was the short answer. Diana waited for him to give her some sort of explanation but none came.

[The headmaster surely will know how to turn me back, right?] 

'Yes, he will.' 

But as soon as the words left Remus' mouth Diana's fur seemed to grow shorter and darker, except that on top of her head that grew. Her paws were growing thinner and her useless thumb at the back of the paw grew back to match the others. Nails growing shorter. Tail shrinking into the back of her skin. Her eyes turned from the bluish tone they had as a wolf and regained the dark brown colour they normally had. Finally her ears left the top of her head to slowly regain their place at the sides of her head. Remus could not help but stare hopelessly as all the sickening changes took place in the body of Diana until her naked human body was revealed. Moony was too awed by the sudden change to notice her bareness.

'Turn around!' She screeched once she regained conscience of where and how she was. Diana made a run for one of her wardrobe (which was currently the top of her bed.) Remus turned around as quick as he could. After a while Diana had put on her nightgown and said, 'you can turn back now'. They looked at each other, faces flushed. 'Guess there's no need to call the headmaster now'.

* * *

Remus felt his blush evaporate. He had left a short while after she had regained her human body. He had asked her to go to Dumbledore, but she had said she was in no hurry to find out what kind of monster she had become. 

He had left once he had asked Diana for her well being enough times (which happened to be ten times… it's a charm!)  And made her promise she would see the headmaster first thing next day.

Somehow, the picture of the recovered Diana would find its way into Remus' mind. Luckily for him, he encountered Evans on his way to the common room and decided to have a little prefect chat to keep his mind busy. 

'Hello Evans!' 

'Lupin.' She replied formally.

'Err… nice… books.' He struggled to find a conversation topic and failed miserably. She looked at him irritably.

'If Potter sent you to ask me, please be a deer and tell him that no, I do not want a date with him, no I will not go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with him, no I do not need him to keep me warm and that for the one hundred and seventh time I do NOT want to bear his child!' she said exasperated. Remus cracked a smile.

'For such a brilliant student you seem to be making the same mistake all make. I thought you'd be better than that, Evans.' He admonished quietly before his eyes showed something strangely resembling hurt. 'I am not James Potter servant. His business is his own. My business is my own. I do not go around the school doing James' biddings so would you stop treating me as if I was some boot licker like Peter?' This he said in the most conceited tone, but Lily knew she had pulled a string. Somehow she felt terrible for giving him such a bad treat.

'I- I am sorry. I shouldn't have-' she stammered.

'It's ok.' He assured her. Regaining control of himself. 'So I heard you are doing the Transfiguration project with Woods?' he inquired politely.

'No. I am doing it with Elizabeth. You?'

'I have no partner yet.' He replied earnestly. 

'Then perhaps you might consider doing it with Andrea. I heard she does not have a partner either. I could ask her for you.' Lily suggested with a small mischievous grin crossing her features.

'I would be forever grateful if you did.' 

They stepped in front of the fat lady's portrait ("zenay caadilu!") and into the almost empty common room ("A hole on the wall… I think we might want to consider switching animal emblem to a mice!" joked Lily) only to be witness of the weirdest thing ever. Sirius was in underwear. Sitting on the floor near the boy's room stairs. At first he seemed grim but he didn't doubt about flashing a brilliant smile towards the newcomers.

The "Black! You irresponsible moron!" discourse, and number 2 on the top-ten of the most common reprimand speeches used by Lily Evans on a daily basis could be heard all over the Griffindor tower. (Number one in said top-ten being "Potter! You perverted freak! I am not going to bear your child!") 

Remus, knowing his friends' usual pranks just cocked an eyebrow with mild amusement. 'What happened?' he asked, stepping close so they would not be overheard. He knew Sirius' apparent confidence was just an act.

'James hid all my clothes while I was at the shower and kicked me out. I tried to kick my way in but he hexed my legs so I can't move them.' Was Sirius' embarrassed response. 'Says it is payback for scaring him about the underwear thing.' Remus smirked. He could listen to all the girls coming downstairs to learn what was all the racket about. This was going to be pure gold.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: I don't know if my spelling is correct on Hogsmeade. I could look it up, but I really want to post this chapter before you all forget about me (hopefully you haven't in spite of my lack of internet for more than a month). I will be rewriting the myth asap and hopefully I will have both the myth and next chapter posted by next week. I already gave it a name! It will be called "He who must not be named" and it deals more with the recurrent nightmares that haunt Diana. It's 3am ppl! I better catch on some z's! Thank you all for reading. Sorry for the short chapter. Writer's block and lack of Internet can do things to you.  I hope you liked this chapter and if you didn't, please write a review and I'll try to amend it! Please, please review! _

_- - Chevere._


End file.
